Britty
by ZoeyGleek
Summary: Kitty suffered from a depression since Ryder left, but as she met Brody, things will change
1. Chapter 1

-Rachel, congratulations for your callback for Fanny!- Brody said.

- I don't want anything from you so please leave and don't ever talk to me.

- I just want it an advice as I'm moving to Ohio.

- What? Why? You are so talented... I mean, didn't you came to New York to become a peformer?

- I did, but upto now I didn't have your luck, I finished my studies at NYADA, I need a job.

- But, why Ohio? Weren't you a...?

- I realized I wasn't proud of who I was, I want a real job, and as I said, I'm not having that luck here. I think I need a new atmosphere for the mean time. I just want a change...

- Where is Ryder?- Marley asked to the New Directions.

- He transfered.- Unique said with guilt.

-How could he do that?- Tina asked.

- I wouldn't be that shocked, everyone knows this is Unique's and Marley's fault for playing with his mind with all that catfishing.- Kitty said.

- You are being rude Kitty!- Jake interrupted.

- You know? As Mr. Schue, Finn and Blaine are not here, I'm in charge and I propose to vote, who votes for Kitty to leave the New Directions?- Tina asked.

- Hey! It is not fair! Half of the team is missing, Artie, Sam, Blaine, Brittany...

- There it would be more votes against you.

- Tina, we do the best duets, you need my voice!- the cheerleader said.

- No, what I need is my spotlight on my senior year and singing with you does not help much.

- And you agree with her?!" she asked shocked to the rest.

- Oh no! She is gonna lose it...- Jake said.

- I'll sure you'll regret this day.- she announced leaving the choir room.

Kitty: Don't do love, don't do friends  
I'm only after success  
Don't need a relationship  
I'll never soften my grip  
Brody: Don't want cash, don't want car  
Want it fast, want it hard  
Both: Don't need money, don't need fame  
I just want to make a change  
I just wanna change

Kitty: I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Both: Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no  
Brody: I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Both: Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no

Kitty: I'm gonna live,  
Brody: I'm gonna fly,  
I'm gonna fail,  
Kitty:I'm gonna die,  
Both: I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly  
I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die  
I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no  
I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy

Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no

Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no

-Ryder... why don't you answer my calls?- Kitty asked as she found him at his room.

- How did you?

- Your dad let me in, tell me now, are you just avoiding me, or the whole glee club? cause if you avoid the glee club, you have no reason to avoid me.

- What?

- They kicked me out.

- Why?

- Cause I was being "rude" acording to Tina.

- I thought Tina and you were friends.

- I thought so too, but it seems that according to her I steal her "spotlight"

- That's ridiculous, Marley gets more solos than her, even Blaine...

- I'm glad someone agrees with me. - she smiled.

-And about your question, I've been busy lately.

- With who?

- My new girlfriend Marissa.

- Ah... she seems nice, I'm glad for you.

- You sound disappointed.

- No, I'm really glad to know that finally you are happy with a girl.

- Remember that you can tell me anything.- how could he be that smart?

-Alright, you've got me, my parents are separated looking foward for a divorce, it's not something that affects my mood, as I said, I'm fine.

- Are you sure? you look thinner...

-That's not true, I'm...- she said looking away.

- Look at me straight into my eyes and swear nothing is wrong with you.

-It's so nice of you to care, but I'm fine...- she afirmed as a tear felt to her cheek.

- Is that a tear?

- Shut up and let me go.- she said breaking into tears.

-You don't have to lie to me, we are friends, you can count on me.- he was smart but not enough to find out her feelings for him.

-Ryder, hi, are you ready for the date?- Marissa asked at his room's door.

- Just give me a minute Marissa.- he said hugging Kitty.

-I'll wait for you in the car.- she said.

- Don't be silly, go with her before she thinks you are a cheater.

- She knows that I'll never hurt her, and I'll not leave until we talk.

- It can wait, I promise will talk tomorrow everything you want but now go to your date, don't waste your time with me.

- Okay, thanks, and by the way, you are never a waste of time.- he grinned.

Brody at the airport: She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
Kitty:Well, if it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hands  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Both: Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba da ba...


	2. Chapter 2

- Aren't you too young to be in a bar at this time?

- Who are you the time police? I don't see your uniform.- Kitty said as she sleeps over the table.

- Hey, what's wrong?

- I don't have any reason to be talking to you.- she said leaving.

- Sit down, it's just a talk, and by the way I'm Brody Weston.- he said smiling politely.

- I'm Kitty Wilde.

- What's wrong Kitty?

- I hate my life... my parents are divorcing, I love someone that sees me as a friend, and everyone at the school thinks I'm a bitch that they hate, I've been kicked out from glee club for no logical reason... agh... and I'm not going back to that house filled with my parents discussions, they didn't even noticed I'm gone.

-You sound pretty lonely.

Kitty: everyone thinks that i have it all  
but it's so empty living behind these castle walls  
these castle walls  
if i should tumble if i should fall  
would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls  
there's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls

Brody: Step one, you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Kitty: everyone thinks that i have it all  
but it's so empty living behind these castle walls  
these castle walls  
if i should tumble if i should fall  
would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls  
there's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls

Brody: Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you

Kitty: everyone thinks that i have it all  
but it's so empty living behind these castle walls  
these castle walls  
if i should tumble if i should fall  
would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls  
there's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls  
Brody:As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Kitty: everyone thinks that i have it all  
but it's so empty living behind these castle walls  
these castle walls  
if i should tumble if i should fall  
would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls  
there's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls  
Nobody knows I'm all alone  
Living in this castle made of stone  
They say that money is freedom but I feel trapped inside it all  
And while I sit so high up on a throne  
I wonder how I can feel this low  
On top of the world it's beautiful  
But there's no place to fall

Brody: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

-Where are you staying?

- Here...

- This place is about to close.

- I'll be dead by that time.- she said drinking from her bottle of whiskey.

- Stop it, this isn't going to solve anything, running from your problems is not the solutions.

- What about you? I mean, didn't you left New York to avoid being hurt by Rachel or Finn?

- That's different... I didn't commit a suicide.

- I have just drunk two bottles of whiskey, why haven't I die yet?

- Kitty...

- Brody Weston?

- Carlos? What are you doing here buddy?

- I work here, what about you? weren't you on NYADA?

- Yes, I finnished my studies, I'll be an acting mentor, I just apply to work in Mckeinly High School

- That's my school...

- Really?

- Who is your girlfriend?

- She is not...

- I thought he was gay.- Kitty laughed.

- Do you have where to stay?

- No, actually...

- It's decided you are staying at my place.

- Thanks bud!

- Is she coming or we should drive her home?

- I don't want to go there!- Kitty yelled, falling over Brody's arms.-Woah, you've got some pretty arms...

- Do still do mash ups?- Brody asked Carlos on the car.

- Yeah, I'm currently working one of One Republic's, Secrets and Apologize.

- I love those songs, one goes like this...- Kitty said.

Kitty: I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Carlos: it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late, too late, oh, oh.

Kitty: My god, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
Brody: And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Singing straight, too cold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so

Carlos: it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late, too late, oh, oh.

Kitty: I'd take another chance,

Take a fall, take a shot for you, oh, oh.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
Brody: I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue  
And you say...  
Kitty:Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...  
Brody and Carlos: Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Kitty: Got no family I can blame  
Brody and Carlos: Just don't let me disappear  
Kitty: I'mma tell you everything

Carlos: It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late, whoa!

Kitty: So tell me what you want to hear (Brody: It's too late to apologize.)  
Something that were like those years (Brody and Carlos: It's too late...)  
Sick of all the insincere (Carlos: It's too late to apologize.)  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away (Brody and Carlos: It's too late...)  
This time, don't need another perfect line (Carlos: It's too late to apologize.)  
Don't care if critics never jump in line (Brody and Carlos: It's too late...)  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
The three: All my secrets away, All my secrets away

Brody: I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (Carlos: too late)!  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (Carlos: too late)!  
Kitty: I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.

- Brody... are you kidnaping me?- she asked.

- No, I wouldn't...

- That's great, cause I like you...

-You are just too drunk.- he said kissing her forehead.

A new day begins, it''s Brody's first day of work.

- Are you sure you want to go to class? You barely died yesterday?

- I don't wanna stay here all day alone.- she said.

- No kidding, are you a cheerleader?- he asked as she found her wearing her uniform.

- Yes...

- Hey, even if you sign out for my club, I must warm you, there won't be any preferences.

- I know.

Once at school, principal Sue, introduce Brody to William, Shanon and Finn.

- You work here?- Finn asked annoyed.

- I vanished from Rachel's life just as you told me, so please let's forget our differences. I've heard you directed the musical last year, I'd like to help, after all I studied at NYADA. I guess I can do the job.

- But what about your other job?

- I left it, I wasn't proud of who I was...

- Okay, we'll work together, but I'll keep an eye on you.

- Thanks...

- I can't believe Tina kicked you out, but don't worry, you are still in Glee club, we need a twelve member and you are the best candidate.- Artie said.

-Yeah sure...

- Are you feeling okay Kitty?- Sam asked her as she fainted.

She woke up at the nurse...

- I knew something was going to happen to you.- Brody said.

- Hey, do you know each other?- Finn asked.

- Yeah, he is a new teacher here, what's your name again? Brady? Rory?

- No, Brody.

- In the name of the whole glee club, I apologize for Tina's decision the other day...

- It's okay...

- I've called your parents, they are coming to fetch you in an hour, meanwhile stay here.

Sam appears playing the guitar.

Tina: I've been trying to do it right  
Marley: I've been living a lonely life  
Unique: I've been sleeping here instead  
The three:I've been sleeping in my bed,  
New Directions: I've been sleeping in my bed

Kitty: So show me family  
All the blood that I would bleed  
I don't know where I belong  
I don't know where I went wrong  
Marley: But I can write a song  
Tina: 1, 2, 3  
New Directions: I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet  
Sam: I don't think you're right for him  
Look at what it might have been if you  
Artie: Took a bus to China Town  
I'd be standing on Canal  
And Bowery  
Jake: And she'd be standing next to me  
Joe: 1, 2, 3  
New Directions: I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
Sam: Love – we need it now  
Let's hope for some  
Kitty: So, we're bleeding out  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet  
Sam: Ho!  
New Directions: Hey!  
Ho!  
Sam: The last one  
New Directions: Hey!


	3. Chapter 3

- Kitty, darlin, where have you been?- her parents asked.

- Away from you!

- Kitty, calm down, they really care about you.- Brody interfeared.

- You thought we didn't care about you?- her mom asked.

- I know you don't...

- Can you leave us alone?- her dad asked to the New Directions.

- Sure, let's go everyone...- Finn said. - Brody...

- Sorry...

- No, Brody is staying here.- Kitty demanded.

- Darling, we have family issues to solve...- her dad said.

- I need to talk to him first. So leave us alone.

-Calm down, Kitty, you can do it, tell them what you feel, about your loneliness, about your almost...

- I don't think that I can...- she cried.

- Come on, smile, you can do it, I'm sure.

- How can you be that secure?

- I know you well enough.

- Okay, call my parents.

- Take a deep breath, cause this may be hard, but everything will be much better.

Kitty: You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
But you don't really give it  
you don't let it go let it go with it  
Cause you're fricking crazy rock'n'roll  
You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame  
Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink  
I remember making out and then  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again  
You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame  
Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

- As a suggestions from Jake, we'll be doing Avril Lavinge's songs this week.

- I didn't know you like Avril Lavinge...- Marley said.

- There a lot of things you still don't know about me.

Jake to Marley: You're so good to me baby, baby  
I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud  
Now you're in, and you can't get out  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good

- Marissa?- Unique called.

- Yeap..

- You better stay out of my man...

- What?- Ryder asked.

Unique: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey!

- What did you say to my girlfriend?- Ryder asked.

- I'm sorry, Ryder, please, come back to the New Directions, its Avril Lavigne's week, it's pretty fun.

- I'm back, but not for you, I saw Kitty pretty sad yesterday.

The following day...

- Hey Kitty, are you feeling better now?- Brody asked.

- Yes...

- Where are you going so accelerated?

- Cherrios practise...

Kitty: Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
Blaine: I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
Kitty: I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad  
Both: Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen  
Kitty: Give me an A (Cherrios: always give me what I want)  
Blaine: Give me a V (cherrios: be very very good to me)  
Kitty: R (cherrios:are you gonna treat me right)  
Blaine: I (cherrios: I can put up a fight)  
Both: Give me an L (cherrios:let me hear you scream loud)  
Blaine: One, two, three, four  
Kitty: Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Both: When do you think they'll finally see  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen  
Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
Cherrios: Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Both at glee club: I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Everyone claps, a guitar is heard as Ryder entered singing.

Ryder: La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you  
And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you  
La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you  
Yeah - Oh.  
Oh.  
Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you  
La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)  
La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

- Ryder, what are you doing here?- Kitty asked.

- I'm back, in Mckenly, and if you all agree, I want to return to glee club too.

- You are in.- Tina smiled.

- Mr. Schue, Tina and I prepared a duet...- Unique said.

- Let's hear it.

Unique: La la la, la la la la  
Tina: I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money  
Unique: I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him  
Tina: I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out  
Both: She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh oh  
Unique: Off to the next one  
Both: Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh  
Tina: She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
Unique: The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die  
Tina: I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out  
Both: You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame  
Both: She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh oh  
Unique: Off to the next one  
Both: Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Tina: Off to the next one  
- What a great song! Bravo!- Jake applause.

- I've never seen you like this before.- Marley commented.

Marley: I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never sa  
What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

- I love you Marley.- Jake kissed her.

- You know Brody, we never heard you sing, so for tomorrow, you'll bring an Avril Lavigne song, and give the kids a NYADA lesson..- Finn said.

- I guess, I'll already have a song...- he smiled as the bell rang. -Can I walk you home?- he asked Kitty.

- I was planning to go with Ryder, but you can join us.

- What the hell?

- Sorry?

- You are messing with my head, first you say you...

- I gotta go by...

- Wait...

Kitty: You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with my friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You're on your knees, beggin' please  
Brody: "stay with me"  
Kitty: But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy  
Brody:All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
Kitty: All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
Brody: All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"  
What, What, What, What the hell?  
Kitty: You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed  
Brody: All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
Kitty: All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
Brody:All my life I've been good but now  
Kitty: Ooohhh  
Brody: I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
Kitty: All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
Brody: All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"  
Both: La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la

- So what is going on between Brody and you? Is he the reason why you are sad?- Ryder asked as they walked.

- No... he is just a friend.

- Ok...

- Why do you ask anyway?

- It doesn't matter.

- I may say, he saved my life.

- What? How? Why didn't you tell me that...?

- Ryder... you ripped my heart and left me to bleed but then he came and...

- you mean...?

- no! I mean, I loved you, but now I think I love him.

Kitty: Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent suculent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away  
Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

The next day...

- Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Brody Weston is singing for you.- Finn announced at the auditorium.

Brody: He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
Sorry, boy, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck, that girl's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See the man this boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
see the soul that is inside.  
I'm just a boy, and she is just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?  
I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."  
I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

- I don't have words to describe the best Avril Lavigne's performance ever! Congrasts!- Blaine clapped as the rest applused.

- Brody may we talk?- Ryder asked.

- Ok...- he said leaving the auditorium with Ryder.

- Listen up ... you got the girl, you must treat her as a princess, don't even dare to hurt her or if not...- Ryder said.

- I'll never break her heart as you did, now if you excuse me there is someone I want to invite for prom.

-There is a problem, you are too old for her.

- I'm not, just four years older, its not a biggy...

Jake: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Tina: Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change  
Artie: Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young  
New Directions: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my butt"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Kitty: We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
Blaine: They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give it, and we're never gonna change  
Marley: Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young  
New Directions: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my butt!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Sam: Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young  
New Directions: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my butt!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (Jake: yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (Sam: da de da de da) here's to never growing up (Blaine: no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up


	4. Chapter 4

- Carlos, you don't have an idea of the dreamed I've had last night.- Brody said that Saturday.

- Let me guess, it was about a Kitty cat girl?

- How...?

- Bro, you've been talking about her all week, it's obvious that you love her.

-She was singing...- he said remembering the dream.

Kitty: Our day will come  
And we'll have everything.  
We'll share the joy  
Falling in love can bring.  
No one can tell me  
That I'm too young to know (New Directions: young to know)  
I love you so (New Directions: love you so)  
And you love me.  
Our day will come  
If we just wait a while.  
No tears for us  
Think love and wear a smile.  
Our dreams have magic  
Because we'll always stay  
In love this way  
Our day, our day will come.  
(New Directions: Our day will come; our day will come.)  
Our dreams have magic  
Because we'll always stay  
In love this way.  
Our day will come.  
Our day will come.

-The strange thing about it, is that she was dressed as Marylin Monroe.

- That's because you fall asleep watching Smash.

- Oh...

The doorbell rang.

- Hey, is Brody here?- Finn asked Carlos.

- Yeah, who are you?

- Finn Hudson...

- What are you doing here?- Brody asked.

- I came to talk to you about Kitty.

- What?

- I think, you like her, am I right?

- I... just...

- What happened between you two the day you met?

- Nothing, I swear, she just stay here one night, I got to know why she hated her life, and I guess I just helped her.

- The other day I heard Kitty and Ryder talking, and she admited to like you.

- So is it true?

- I guess... you should...- someone knocked the door.

- Kitty! Hi!- Carlos said.

- Is Brody busy?- she asked.

- He is just talking with Finn...

- Finn?

- Kitty, what are doing here?- Finn asked.

- I just wanted to prepare a number I thought to do for glee club to someone special.

-And you wanted me to help?- Brody asked.

- I want you to be my dance partner so that I can impress Ryder...

- Wait what? I heard you say that you like...- Finn was saying.

- I've say that to make Ryder jealous, and I guess it worked.

-So you used me?- Brody asked.

- I wouldn't use that word...

- You are using me to call Ryder's attention.

- Don't be so dramatic, I just told him that I like you...

- But...

- What's the problem?

-Guys! Cool down, can I help with the performance?- Finn asked.

- Why not?- Brody accepted.

- Hit it Carlos!- Kitty said taking her jacket reaviling a sexy red dress as Carlos turn on the music.

Kitty seducing Brody: I wanna be loved by you  
Just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you alone  
pooh pooh bee doo!  
I wanna be kissed by you  
Just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be kissed by you alone  
Kitty flirting with Finn: I couldn't aspire  
To anything higher  
Than to fill the desire  
To make you my own  
paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooooo!  
Kitty backing off: I wanna be loved by you  
Just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you alone  
I couldn't aspire  
To anything higher  
Than to fill the desire  
To make you my own  
paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooooo!  
I wanna be loved by you  
Just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you alone  
paah-deeedle-eedeedle-eedeedle-eedum,  
poo pooo beee dooo!

-What do you say? Too flirty?

- Yeah, it was too much, Ryder would run away before you even finish the song.

-He wouldn't do that!- she yelled.

- He would, it is creepy...

-Marilyn is a goddess...

- I agree, but some people just can appriciate her talent...

-Guys! Maybe you can just do another song, right? there are millions of songs in the world...- Finn interrupted.

- Finn is right.- Brody agreed.

- You always agree with Finn, can't you think by yourself for a minute?

- I can, and I do.

- It doesn't seemed so.

-Hey guys... why don't we...?

- Shut up Finn!- she yelled slamming the door as she left.

Kitty: You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door  
You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more  
Brody: But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
Kitty: So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
Brody: And I know I said it a million times  
Both: But i'll only stay with you one more night  
Kitty:Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Brody: Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
Kitty: I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
Brody: And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell  
Kitty:But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Brody: Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
Kitty: So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
Brody: And I know i've said it a million times  
Both: But i'll only stay with you one more night  
Kitty: Yeah baby give me one more night  
Brody: Yeah baby give me one more night  
Both: Yeah baby give me one more night  
Brody: But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
Kitty: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night  
(Brody:yeah baby give me one more night)  
Both: So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night

- Are you okay?- Finn asked Brody.

- I'll be fine.

- Hey Kitty! What are you doing here?- Ryder asked.

- I may ask what are YOU doing here?

- I've agreed to meet Marissa here.

- Oh...

- You didn't answer my question.

- I-I...

-Why are you crying?

- I'm NOT crying! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!- she yelled runing away but Ryder caught her. -I'm so so sorry Ryder... I...- Ryder interrupted her with a kiss. -My first kiss...- she said calmed kissing him back.

- Ryder! I knew there was something between you and Kitty! We are done! - Marissa cried leaving.

- Marissa, let me explain you...- Ryder said as soon as he reacted but it was too late.

-Ryder, I'm so so so...

- It's okay, I've kissed you first...

- Was it worthless?

- I was just trying to cool you down...

- By kissing me while you have a girlfriend?! What's wrong with you?

- You drive me crazy!- he said kissing her.

- Ryder, you are sweet, and I liked you but...

- Brody?

- I just couldn't wait, I think it is too late for you to recognize that you like me as more than a friend.

At Glee club, Kitty appeared dressed as Marilyn Monroe.

Kitty:I can be selfish  
Yeah, so impatient  
Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe  
I'm insecure yeah I make mistakes  
Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of the road  
I can get low I can get low  
Don't know which way is up  
Yeah I can get high, I can get high  
Like I could never come down  
Call it a curse  
Or just call me blessed  
If you can't handle my worst  
You ain't getting my best  
Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?  
Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt  
Its like all the good things  
They fall apart like...  
Like Marilyn Monroe  
Truth is we mess up  
Till we get it right  
I don't want to end up losing my soul  
I can get low, I can get low  
Don't know which way is up  
Yea I can get high, I can get high  
Like I could never come down  
Call it a curse  
Or just call me blessed  
If you can't handle my worst  
You ain't getting my best  
Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?  
Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt  
Take me or leave me  
I'll never be perfect  
Believe me I'm worth it  
So take me or leave me  
(So take me or leave me)  
So take me or leave me  
(So take me or leave me)  
Call it a curse or just call  
Me blessed if you can't handle  
My worst you ain't getting my best  
Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt  
Felt, felt? Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt,  
Felt, felt, felt  
Is this how Marilyn Monroe  
Felt, felt, felt, felt must be how  
Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt?

She sat down bitting her lip staring at Brody.

- Great performance Kitty!- Will cheered.

- Who was that for?- Ryder asked.

- I think the guy knows...

-Well, Finn and Brody prepare a number for today, let's see it!- Will anounced.

Finn: You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl  
Brody: You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand  
Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker. yeah  
That's your middlename  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know  
Both: Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Finn: Troublemaker!  
It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
Brody: I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
Finn: There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
Cause I keep comin' back again for more  
Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middlename  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know  
Both: Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker  
Brody: Maybe I'm insane  
Cause I keep doing the same damn thing  
Thinking one day we gon' change  
But you know just how to work that back  
Finn: And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  
I'll be gone until November  
And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!  
Brody: Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove girl  
I'm sick of the drama  
Finn: You're a troublemaker  
But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
And I can't even explain why  
Both: Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Brody noticed that Kitty left crying and Ryder followed her.

- How can he humilliate me like this? How did Finn agree on that?

- Hey, don't let them piece you off... you are awesome, don't forget it!

- I'm in love with Brody! That's the reason why I'm sad!

- I get it...

- Anyway, you are charming Ryder, and I know thousand of girls that wish to be with you.

- Really?

- Yes, for example my cousin Kelly.

- Kelly?

- Yes, Kelly Wilde, I think if you ever meet you'll like each other.

- Describe her please.

- She is brunnete, has brown eyes, loves music, and well she is pretty much like me in personality but without my bitchness. You can meet her this Friday, she'll be coming to this high school since then.

- Why?

- She is bullied at her school.

-Oh...

- Hey... Kitty, can we talk?- Brody asked.

- Okay, but don't you dare to hurt her again.

-Fine, I'm sorry, Finn and I were a bit outta line.

- Just a bit?- Ryder asked.

-I'm guess, I've got to apologize too.- Kitty grined.

- Just like that? He said he is a bit outta line and you forgive him like that?- Ryder asked being ignored once more while they kiss.

Ryder: Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does he love you better than I can?  
There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet he's around  
Yeah, I know it's stupid  
I just gotta see it for myself  
I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him, ohh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the one you're taking home, oooh  
I keep dancing on my own  
So far away but still so near  
The lights go on, the music dies  
But you don't see me standing here  
I just came to say goodbye  
I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him, ohh  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the one you're taking home, oooh  
I keep dancing on my own  
I keep dancing on my own  
I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him, ohh  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the one you're taking home, oooh  
I keep dancing on my own  
I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him, ohh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the one you're taking home, oooh  
I keep dancing on my own  
I just came to say goodbye


End file.
